1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device fabricating apparatus configured to perform an atomic layer etching (ALE) process and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices including performing the atomic layer etching process.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase of degree of integration of semiconductor devices, research on methods of finely patterning and forming semiconductor patterns has been progressing. An atomic layer etching process is a technique for finely forming the semiconductor patterns by etching a material layer in units of atomic layers.